


Потоп, что разрушил наш дом

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли Уилла больше не принадлежат ему.<br/>Да и он сам себе тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потоп, что разрушил наш дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the flood that wrecked our home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833145) by [spring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring/pseuds/spring). 



_Пожалуйста, только не лги мне._

Он знает, что это глупая и бесполезная просьба. Отчаянная мольба, чтобы все это закончилось, чтобы он мог очнуться от ночного кошмара. Надежда, что он сможет вынырнуть из этого мокрого и трясущегося состояния целым и невредимым. Вернуться на ту сторону к своим собакам и к этим успокаивающим звукам, вызывающим желание жить. Это же то, чего он хочет, правда? Быть живым? Живым. Живым. Быть...

Живым.

_Я жив?_

Нет, Уилл. Ты больше не живой. Ходишь во сне. Твои глаза закрыты, а твое тело двигается, не осознавая, не видя, не дыша. Ты призрак, живой труп, колеблющийся меж двух миров. Ты грезишь темными истинами и дружеской ложью, и даже понимая это краем сознания, все равно ускользаешь. Чувствуешь, как соскальзываешь, Уилл? Чувствуешь свое погружение? Ощущение, словно в первый раз пробуешь плыть, не так ли? Наконец ты понимаешь свое предназначение, и оно тяжестью опускается на тебя, рука об руку со страхом.

Ты же видишь свою цель, не так ли, Уилл? Я чувствую твой страх. Ты уже близко. Хорошо. Мы скоро встретимся с тобой, мой друг.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне эта зарисовка напоминает пост-финал. Только не такой, где Уилл и Ганнибал выжили, нет... Словно они нырнули в Атлантику, но так и не вынырнули. Ганнибал умер первым, а Уилл... он все еще цепляется за жизнь. Но скоро она покинет его, и они встретятся.  
> Встретятся на той стороне, чтобы быть вместе.


End file.
